dylaerafandomcom-20200214-history
Dylaera Timeline
The ever growing list of Dylaera's history from the predating myths/stories before their recorded history, through all written events now and in the future, to the day the world might end. -57: The Kindom of Divinity begins construction on the continent of Karkira. The Divine Age: 0: Divinity is established, ruled by the elected first king of angels: Adonai . His first order of business begins with the words “As so we rise from the earth we must now mark our stand as the beginning of time”. 10486: Aurora is born. 10640: Michael and Lucifer are born. 10642: Sadol is born 10645: Raphael is born 10649: Alrea is born 10649: The Great Six are born: Giton , Vectus , Fwayli , Serna , Laozi , and Gwynn . 10650: Metallion is born. 10660: Gabriel is born 10890: Mivius, Krieg, Gola, and Xerna are born to parents Vectus and Fwayli. 10892: Ferros, Zevios, and Melody are born to Giton and Serna. 10893: Ser’al, Sara, Saelin, and Jal’viere are born to Laozi and Gwynn. 10898: Sylis, Darrian, Reich, Stalric, Jolt, Victoria, and Belle are born to Giton and Fwayli. 10898: Seeker, Regant, Rigorian, Dune, Drift, Daedle, and Samuel are born to Vectus and Serna. 10901: Rachel, Jeirg, Siren, Aithen, Kathrine, Daniel, Olivia, Amelia, , and Stephan are born to Laozi and Serna. 10904: Niras, Tylain, Ellaria, Terrasa, Rykker, and Flinel are born to Vectus and Gwynn 10905: Kalliena, Taja, Jarten, and Janell born to Giton and Gwynn 10907: Aikaena, and Veralis born to Gwynn and Laozi 10908: Emmanuel decrees that the new evolution of dragons are anabomination to the purity of Dylaera. After further consideration he orders that the dragonic species be wiped from the world. The Dragon Hunts begin. 10909: Giton battles the High Angel Bartholomew for ten days before falling to him. Bartholomew succombs to his wounds a week later. 10910: Daesa, Deline, and Emma born to Laozi and Fwayli 10911: Laozi and Gwynn are killed. 10913: Sylph, Evans, Shade, and Dusk are born to Vectus and Fwayli. 10913: Lucifer’s first ‘immortal soul’ experiment is done upon Dusk to save his life. 10914: Vectus dies. 10925: Aurora and the Angel king Emmanuel battle for twenty-nine days at which time believing the king would soon win many of the residents of Divinity returned home. Aurora self destructs, releasing all her magical energy at once turning Karkira to dust and splitting the continents. The event is known as “The Shattering” 10925: Fwayli and Serna make a deal with Lucifer and Gabriel to make all the remaining children immortal like Dusk. 10925-30: All Fifty-three dragons are made immortal. 10934: Fwayli is slain. 10936: Serna vanishes from history. 11006: Construction of Haven begins. 11040: Construction of Haven ends. 13540: Michael’s massacre of the Fallen Thirteen(Thirteen Bells). 16792: Starlight. 16842-16844: (Sands of Memory ) 16845-16846:(Tides of Freedom ) 16847:(Mists of Harmony ) 16848:(Peaks of Ingenuity ) 16849:(Desolation of Hope ) 16849-16850: (Storm of Embers ) The Unified Age: 0: The world enters a new era of unity and reconstruction. 10:(Aftermath) 12:(Secret Projects Trilogy begins) 16:(Secret Projects Trilogy ends) 33: (Rekindled Dreams) 34: Dylaera Space Program begins development 36: The first manned flight to one of Dylaera's moons; Lyllian